Here Kitty Kitty
by kItonA-XD
Summary: hey this another requested story: Hidan one shot containig lemon hidan meets an inoccent little neko in trouble what will he do? plz review and message with any requests THNX -


Hidan

He ran through the forest his facial expression screamed murder, a scowl present on his face supporting his deadly body language. He was clearly very angry and annoyed. Just as he was jumping down from the trees to walk on the ground a young girl came running through the trees. Unable to stop themselves, they crashed into each other.

"Watch where your fucking going!" He shouted at her. That's when he noticed that her leg was injured and the prominent cat ears on top of her head that where almost completely covered by the black locks of hair that was spread out all around her, she also had a tail to match. 'What the hell.' He thought to himself.

"Gomenasi." She whispered quietly before struggling to get from under him.

He looked down at her struggling form, amused, before his face twisted into a confused expression as she suddenly became deathly still, her eyes widening in fear; he sore her ear twitch.

'Someone's coming.' He thought. At first he thought they where for coming fir him; that was until her struggling started up again. However this time it was two times stronger than the last time she tried.

"They're for you?" he questioned disbelieving that this little girl could or would have done something, anything, she looked to … pure, innocent.

"Please! Let me go I need to get away from here. Please!" She almost shouted as soft tears began to make their way down her pale cheeks; running away from her beautiful fear stricken purple eyes.

He was unable to answer as villagers burst through the bushes, screaming. Only some of what they where shouting could be made out, things like: 'There she is!' 'Get her!' 'Kill her!'

"Give us the girl and everything will be ok." The obvious leader said in what he could only assume was a failed attempt of an intimidating voice.

"And what do you fucking idiots want with her?" He asked lifting his body up a little bit as she gasped under him.

"She needs to be taken care of." the leader spoke once again only this time with a sickening smirk on his face.

Once again there was shouting in the background the ones that struck him the most however were: 'She's a demon', 'She's a monster' and 'She's pure evil.'

He looked down at the girl to see her crying and holding her ears like she was trying to pull them off.

"And what if I don't want to hand her over to you fucking ignorant village people." He spat out viciously while proceeding to get off of the girl so that he could stand in front of her almost as if, dare I say, protecting her.

"Listen, young man …" the leader began before he was cut off short.

"Oi, its Hidan fuckers, get it right." Hidan said with a smirk on his handsome face.

Gasps where heard throughout the group as people in the group began to whisper whereas some just stared shocked at him.

"Get him he's Akatsuki!"

Hidan's POV

As I looked down at the girl my anger grew. I knew what it felt like to be shunned because you were a little different from everyone else. I mean it's not like she's done anything wrong.

'There's no way in hell I'm letting them get away doing to her what everyone else tried to do to me! What I can't understand though is why they're only just taking action now.' Like it fucking matters.

"I fucking hate bastards like you. Scared of anything and everyone that's different from you." I spat out at them through clenched teeth. Just as I got into a fighting stance I felt a little pull on my sleeve, thinking it was just my imagination or the wind I ignored it, the pull came a little stringer this time though and looking down to inspect what it was I found myself face to face, eye to eye with a very concerned kitty.

"Please don't you'll get hurt." She pleaded to me, tears falling down gracefully.

"Che I'm immortal, 'sides I need some new sacrifices it's been to fuckin' long."

She let go of his arm hesitantly and the next thing she knew people where screaming and there lifeless bodies where falling to the ground. She watched disbelievingly as Hidan began to cut his way through all the villagers, not one of them lasting more than a couple of minutes.

He was a ninja, a very strong and feared one, that much was obvious.

"Here Kitty Kitty." She heard very close to her ear, turning around quickly and backing away she just missed the Kunai that was swung at her feeling the wind brush passed her face. She screamed. She had thankfully mastered from her ancestors, wolves. Just as he was about to go for another swing at her Hidan appeared right in front of her and wrapped his large hand around the man's neck clenching his hand tighter and tighter until the man's neck gave out and snapped. His head hung there loosely, his mouth hanging open, fear in his now lifeless eyes.

"So who the fuck are you?" Hidan questioned.

She quickly stood up and bowed.

"I am Katsumi. Thank you for saving me."

He looked at her a while obviously making her nervous if her fidgeting was anything to go by.

"Your bleeding." He stated rather bluntly.

She looked down at her leg and sore a little bit of blood crept it's way down her leg. A few minutes later she saw silver. She jumped a little when she felt two warm hands on her thigh. She looked down and blushed as the hands began to move around the wound gently efficiently stopping the constant bleeding. She gasped and stiffened as she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Your cold." He almost whispered while he snuggled closer to her stomach causing her to giggle. He looked up at her. A grin found its way onto her face as he spotted a light dusting of pink making itself known on her pale cheeks. He quietly moved his arms up and pulled her down onto the soft green grass and crawled on top of her so that he was straddling her hips and efficiently stopped and chance she had of escaping, if she wanted to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lemon Start ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Leaning down he quickly covered her mouth with his groaning at the soft feeling of her lips moving in time with his own. He ran his tong of her bottom lip, hastily exploring her moist cavern when she granted him access. When his tong ran across the roof of her mouth she groaned and sucked lightly on his tong earning herself a deep rumble that vibrated throughout her hold body.

Leaving her mouth Hidan lightly nibbled and sucked his way down her neck leaving purple bruises and red patches. When he reached the barrier of her shirt he looked up at Katsumi to find her head thrown back and her eyes closed wasting no more time he ripped her shirt and bra off and watched as her boobs bounced before him. Feeling himself start to grow impatient and impossible hard he once more claimed her lips for a passionate kiss before moving down to kiss the valley between her breast.

"Ahhhhh, H-hidan, please!" She moaned, arching herself up to try and get more contact.

Looking up at her he ran his tong around her nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking while pinching the other. Quickly becoming bored with that he moved down nipping every now and then, his every touch making her twitch and squirm. Licking over her navel while removing her trousers and his coat at the same time. He placed light feather like touches just above her panty line making her grip his hair.

"mmmmmmmmmm, Hidan please, hurry!"

Laughing lightly he ran a finger over her pants causing her to wiggle making him get even more excited loosing his determination to make her beg he rid them of the rest of there clothing.

Moving up her body he once attached himself to her nipple as she slowly inserted himself into her. Groaning around her nipple at the tightness and heat that engulfed him. Forcing himself to stay still he left her nipple and stared into her eyes before leaning down to her pink plum lips and pushed his tong into her mouth without permission and rubbed it against hers coaxing it to play. She answered the kiss as feverishly as he and moaned into his mouth when he began to roll his hips causing him to hit a certain spot. Leaving her mouth he got up and to his knees for better leverage, moving her legs so that they where resting on his arms. He pulled out slowly until only the tip was left in and slammed back.

"HIDAN ahhhh. Faster!"

Immediately his pace quickened as his grip on her legs tightened. By this point she was griping he grass so that she wouldn't keep moving from the heavenly force he was thrusting into her at.

All of a sudden he grabbed her arms and flipped her over so that he had more leverage over her. Inserting himself back into her he once again began to thrust in and out of her. He gripped her hips hard and what sounded like a growl passed his lips as she as her arms gave up and she rested on her elbows, while beginning to move with him.

The only sounds that could be heard in the forest were Katsumi's moans, Hidan's panting and groaning and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Putting a finger up to his mouth and coating it with saliva Hidan reached around and began to roll it around on her cliterous. With a scream of absolute ecstasy Katsumi arched her back into Hidan's chest. Hidan moaned for the first time her passage tightened, his trusts began erratic and his hand sped up.

"I-i-i'm coming, HIDAN!" Katsumi screamed as she spilled her juices all over Hidan.

As the passage around him tightened further he could no longer hold on and with a cry of her name came in her. Moaning as she felt his seed shouting inside her she collapsed shortly followed by Hidan. After catching his breath he pulled out of her fell to the side and pulled her onto his chest. They both laid there as the sky began to turn a humble blue. It didn't take very long for Katsumi to fall asleep as Hidan puled his jacket over them both and ran his fingers through her damp hair as he too fell asleep.


End file.
